Hell of a first day, Greenie - Saison 2
by Robin no Hood
Summary: UA. SAISON 2. Newt et Thomas, étudiants au Bloc, ce lycée élitiste scientifique, sont désormais en couple et toujours aussi désireux de faire la fête au bar le Griffeur avec les autres gars de l'internat. L'ouverture d'une classe de filles viendra-t-elle foutre le bordel ?
1. Prologue

**Heeeeyah *-***

 **BIENVENUE POUR LA** **SAISON 2** **DE** ** _HELL OF A FIRST DAY, GREENIE_** **!**

 **Note pour ceux qui débarquent :** Vous pouvez lire cette fiction Newtmas **sans** avoir lu la **Saison 1 et les OS Bonus** , mais croyez-moi, **il vous manquera des infos** pour pas mal de clins d'œil et le **background**.

Après avoir débarqué dans ce nouveau lycée pour surdoués, et avoir passé un moment à se tourner autour avec Newt, nous retrouvons le couple, **un mois après** leur mise en couple. **Au menu de la saison 2** : _l'évolution de leur relation_ (comment deux ados en internat vont-ils gérer des sentiments nouveaux, comme l'amour et la jalousie, et leurs hormones héhé), _l'ouverture d'une nouvelle classe de jeunes filles_ et… toujours _plus de soirées wtf au Griffeur_ )

J'espère que vous serez aussi **nombreux** et je vous laisse avec le **prologue**. **Le chapitre 1 devrait arriver lundi**.

 **Merci** à tous !

Robin !

 **x**

« Newt, non… » Soupira Thomas.

Mais son soupir était tremblant, et son ton légèrement rieur.

« Si… » Répondit Newt en ronronnant presque et le brun serra les poings sur les hanches de l'autre avant de se plaquer un peu plus contre le mur.

Le blondinet retourna aussitôt à ce qu'il faisait et son nez caressa la mâchoire de l'autre garçon alors que sa langue recommençait à taquiner sa gorge. Thomas sentit ses jambes faiblir et une de ses mains quitta les hanches de Newt pour venir s'engouffrer dans les cheveux couleur miel. Leur propriétaire soupira aussi et mordilla le bout de peau à sa portée, arrachant un miaulement brisé au brun.

« Newt… je vais être en… _hum_ … »

La main du blond sur sa ceinture broya les deux neurones qui essayaient de former une phrase cohérente et Newt détacha à peine ses lèvres de son cou pour demander de son ton taquin :

« Retard ? »

Thomas répondit par un gémissement vague, ses pieds glissant sur le sol pour se rapprocher de la main de son petit ami.

Parce que oui, c'était ce que Newt était, après tout, son petit-ami. Un mois après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, et Thomas n'en revenait toujours pas.

Parfois, il regardait l'autre garçon et son cœur se mettait à tambouriner comme un dément. Il lui avait seulement fallu quatre jours pour tomber raide dingue du sous-délégué du Bloc, le lycée pour surdoués dans lequel ils étudiaient. Thomas en majeure d'athlétisme, et Newt en Sciences naturelles.

Depuis… un mois s'était écoulé et Thomas tombait chaque jour un peu plus pour le blondinet. Deux semaines à dormir avec lui avaient été une torture délicieuse avant qu'Alby ne reprenne sa place dans le dortoir des délégués avec Newt. Thomas était retourné avec Chuck la mort dans l'âme et deux semaines supplémentaires avaient passé. Semaines pendant lesquelles leurs hormones d'adolescents de seize et dix-sept ans avaient été mises à rude épreuve.

Bien sur, ils n'étaient même pas encore vraiment descendus en dessous de la ceinture. A vrai dire, pas du tout. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient commencé à faire quoi que ce soit, on les avait interrompus et… Thomas ne savait pas si cela le gênait vraiment.

Il _voulait_ Newt, vraiment. Enormément. Il le rendait _fou_. Mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite non plus. Et, pour être honnête, il était même un peu nerveux. Même à l'idée d'en venir aux mains. Il était connu pour sa maladresse légendaire, après tout.

Et si Newt ne le trouvait pas à la hauteur et était déçu ? Pire, s'il le laissait pour ça ?

A chaque fois que Thomas pensait une chose pareille, il se mettait des claques aussitôt. Il savait que le sous-délégué n'était pas comme ça. Il était parfait à tous les niveaux, y compris celui-là.

En revanche, le blondinet semblait beaucoup plus pressé que lui. Thomas était au moins sur d'une chose…

« J'ai envie de toi, » grogna Newt contre son oreille.

Le cœur de Thomas explosa. Son petit-ami lui disait rarement ce genre de choses en mots mais quand il le faisait, c'était toujours d'une petite voix adorable et Thomas savait que s'il se détachait de Newt maintenant, et qu'il regardait son visage, il le verrait rougir et que s'en était fini de lui.

La main baladeuse joua avec sa ceinture un peu plus longtemps et Thomas sursauta quand deux doigts fins taquinèrent le bord de son boxer.

Il se cogna alors le coude un peu trop fort contre une surface métallique, produisant un bruit infernal et lui faisait suffisamment mal pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient entre deux casiers, en train de se sauter dessus comme deux ados en manque.

Ce qu'ils étaient, après tout.

Les doigts disparurent de son ventre et Newt se détacha légèrement, avec un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres. Cette créature mesquine et carrément sexy avait pris pour habitude de le coincer entre deux casiers dès que l'occasion s'en présentait pour des sessions qui rendait Thomas aussi dingue que Newt sauvage.

Le brun le soupçonnait d'y prendre, en plus, un malin plaisir à le taquiner sévèrement pour lui rappeler le fameux _premier soir_ mais quand il se retrouvait contre un mur, le corps chaud de son petit-ami pressé contre lui, il n'avait plus assez de bon sens pour bouder ou même rougir.

Son sang migrait de toute façon généralement vers une autre partie de son corps que ses joues, plus _bas_ … A son plus grand désarroi lorsque Newt le laissait comme ça…

« Tu as raison, il faut y aller, » dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Thomas poussa un grondement rentré alors que le blondinet le tirait par la main pour le sortir du renforcement, contenant difficilement son hilarité évidente. Le brun ne manqua pas le coup d'œil furtif et affamé que le blondinet jeta à son entre-jambe et il rougit.

« Je dois me changer dans les vestiaires dans trois minutes, Newt. T'abuses, » marmonna Thomas en remuant légèrement pour essayer de remettre son jean d'aplomb.

Ça ne marcha pas vraiment et Newt gloussa quand Thomas tira sur le tissu pour essayer de se faire de la _place_. Si Minho voyait ça, il allait en entendre parler pendant des lustres.

Le sous-délégué s'éloigna de quelques pas et le brun se mordit la lèvre en l'observant. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup trop de chance de l'avoir. C'était presque surréaliste.

Ils étaient déjà en retard mais Thomas ne résista pas à l'envie d'attraper la main du blond pour le retirer en arrière brusquement. Newt laissa échapper un « _humph_ » étouffé quand il s'écrasa à plat contre le corps fin mais musculeux de l'autre garçon.

Il arqua un sourcil dubitatif, accompagné d'un sourire en coin et Thomas fondit immédiatement sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un dernier baiser passionné qui fit gémir Newt et dont ils eurent du mal à se défaire.

Lorsque se fut chose faite, ils avaient le souffle court et Thomas détacha à contre cœur ses mains des fesses du blond. Newt fronça les sourcils et remua dans ses bras, ce qui fit ricaner Thomas lorsqu'il sortit pour de bon de leur « cachette ».

« On dirait que je ne suis plus le seul à devoir marcher de manière suspecte ! » Souffla-t-il à Newt en passant devant lui.

« Oh tais-toi, » répliqua l'autre en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. « On se voit à midi, Tommy. »

Puis il disparut et Thomas se dirigea vers le gymnase, maudissant Newt autant que ce qu'il voulait rester contre lui à l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la raison.


	2. Le courant passe entre nous

**NE ME BATTEZ PAS !**

 **Je suis de retour** et je suis **TROOOOOOOOP** **désolée** du temps interminable qu'a mis ce chapitre à arriver mais **si vous me laissez des reviews** (sur une de mes fics au moins) ou **me suivez sur Twitter** (Robin_nohood_), **vous avez reçu un message pour vous expliquer mes problèmes de MERDE et m'excuser** *-*.

Pour faire **simple** pour les autres : sinistre à mon appartement - _Robin à la rue pendant un moment_. Mais **je suis de retour et tout est réglé** :D

Bref ! J'en profite pour dire que la **parution** **d'un nouveau chapitre ici se fera entre tous les** **5 à 7 jours** , pas plus promis *-* **là c'était l'exception**.

D'autre part, je veux vous **remercier** pour le **démarrage phénoménal de cette fic**. Presque une **trentaine** de followers déjà… c'est totalement **dingue** !

Et je suis contente que les anciens aient apprécié **le retour des casiers pervers** hihi et je dis **bienvenue** aux nouveaux.

Attention, ça va vite redevenir le **bordel** , vous me connaissez maintenant *-*

Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** , en espérant que l'attente aura quand même **valut le coup** :/

 **x**

Thomas parvint à se rendre au gymnase sans que personne ne remarque sa démarche étrange et tordue. Il n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs, et c'était plutôt réconfortant. Il espérait que Newt non plus d'ailleurs, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit se moque de son petit-ami malgré ce qu'il avait dit.

Il atteint donc finalement les vestiaires, où il savait qu'il allait retrouver Keith et Guillaume et…

« Sympas la tente Thomas ! On part camper ou quoi ? » S'exclama _Minho_ , en lui mettant une grande claque dans le dos.

La victime de la farce idiote - qui fit éclater de rire le vestiaire entier - rougit jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux bruns.

« Faut que je vois avec Newt pour les sacs de couchage ? » poursuivit le mec lourd aka le major d'athlétisme. « Non parce qu'on rentre à douze là-dedans, il est pas cool de te laisser te démerder avec ça ! »

« Minhooooooooo, » grogna Thomas en se dégageant d'un petit coup d'épaule pour aller se planquer près des douches afin de se changer et d'essayer _d'aplatir_ l'accident désagréable.

Keith et Guillaume le saluèrent avec des sourires narquois tandis que Minho sifflotait légèrement. Thomas entendit l'Asiatique balancer un truc du genre « _ha les hormones !_ »

Il voulait qu'on l'enterre. Vivant, et de préférence immédiatement.

-x-

« Comment c'était l'athlétisme ? » demanda Newt d'un ton enjoué en se laissant tomber à côté de Thomas à midi.

Ce dernier était déjà installé à table avec Minho, Alby, Jeff, Clint, Zart et Winston.

« Oh Thomas a couru plus vite que tout le monde mais il a triché, » déclara Minho.

Thomas jeta un regard alarmé à son major qui souriait comme un dément. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait _encore_ dire comme connerie ?

« Il avait une béquille pour l'aider à marcher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Newt ! »

La réaction fut instantanée. Ceux à la table qui avaient l'esprit assez tordu pour comprendre ce que Minho avait voulu dire explosèrent d'un rire qui manqua de rameuter tout le réfectoire. Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux d'incompréhension le temps qu'on leur explique. Et Thomas se ratatina sur son banc. Il _détestait_ Minho.

« Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire Min'. La béquille de Thomas, ça s'appelle _ne pas être frustré sexuellement_ mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'avez que vos mains droites pour vous aider, » répliqua tranquillement le sous-délégué.

Tout le monde se tut pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds – Newt n'avait pas l'air gêné par la situation une seule seconde – même Thomas, qui était toujours rouge pivoine, puis les rires repartirent, mais accompagnant Newt plutôt qu'en se moquant de lui.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard brillant au blondinet qui souriait en coin. Le Second forçait tellement le respect des autres… Thomas ne pouvait qu'être en totale admiration devant lui, et… _embrassé_.

Thomas était totalement embrassé par Newt qui avait fini par remarquer l'air probablement complètement niais du brun.

« Pas à table ! » Grogna alors une voix.

« Prenez une chambre ! » En geint une autre.

Finalement, le blond, qui souriait dans leur baiser, finit par se décoller quand Minho, Clint et Jeff, se mirent à les bombarder de boulettes de mie de pain catapultées.

Le self retentissait de leurs rires communs, et la main de Newt qui resta sur la cuisse de Thomas sans honte ne lui faisait penser qu'une chose : tout était parfait.

-x-

Après le repas, le self se vida progressivement, la table des garçons susnommés en dernier. Newt traina pour manger ses pâtes à la bolognaise et Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de pinailler lui-même, ne résistant pas à l'envie de rester plus longtemps avec le blondinet. Le cours suivant était commun et il s'agissait de Physiques, que Thomas détestait cordialement.

Quand les deux garçons se préparèrent à se débarrasser de leurs plateaux, ils étaient les derniers du self à les avoir encore en main.

« Newt, faudra que je te vois avant le cours. La boite m'a parlé d'un truc ce matin ! » Lança Alby avant de quitter le self.

« Ouais, ouais, » répondit le concerné distraitement.

Il regardait Thomas avec un air affamé qui n'avait rien à faire là juste après un repas.

Thomas lâcha son plateau dans un bruit épouvantable et déglutit quand Newt tendit les mains vers lui. Il risqua un regard par-dessus son épaule et constata que le self était désormais complètement désert.

Juste lui… et Newt.

Et il comprit que son petit-ami n'avait pas la moindre intention de rejoindre Alby pour passer le dernier quart d'heure de la pause-déjeuner à parler de la Boite.

Deux mains se posèrent sur son torse et le ramenèrent sur terre pour mieux le pousser en arrière. Thomas sourit, son cœur s'emballant.

« Quelqu'un pourrait venir, » déclara-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

« Rien, à, faire, » répondit Newt en ponctuant chaque mot d'un pas lascif vers le brun.

Thomas recula à chacun d'eux, plus pour le jeu que pour réellement fuir Newt.

« Alby… » tenta-t-il à contrecœur.

Non mais… oui, Thomas restait le gros idiot qui passait son temps à se saboter. On change pas une équipe qui gagne. Même quand elle perd.

« Tais-toi, » gronda le blondinet.

Il se pencha pour essayer de l'embrasser et Thomas lui échappa d'un bond en arrière qui se voulait agile… Mais Thomas n'était définitivement pas Thomas s'il ne se cognait pas ou ne trébuchait pas au moins une fois et il se mangea une table dans les reins, le faisant vaciller.

« Et oui, Tommy, une table, » gloussa Newt. « Attention aux tables. »

Mais son regard était toujours séducteur et Thomas s'immobilisa complètement. Incapable d'aller plus loin. Le sous-délégué en profita pour se coller à lui dangereusement et… le coucha littéralement sur la fameuse table quand le brun prétendit esquiver son baiser.

« T'es toujours aussi doué, ma parole, » souffla le garçon, et il se glissa entre les jambes du brun.

Il donna un petit coup de dents dans la mâchoire de Thomas qui fondit totalement et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre jeune homme.

Il allait encore marcher de travers à cacher son pantalon trop étroit, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Tout était _tellement_ parfait…

-x-

« Tout est tellement… RATE ! » Déplora le professeur de son ton le plus mélodramatique. « OH MON DIEU ! Thomas, va t'asseoir à un autre bureau pendant que je nettoie cette horreur ! »

Thomas baissa la tête pour empêcher son rire nerveux et quitta le siège à côté de Newt pour aller au bureau vide à l'avant de la classe. Gally, en bon major de physique, le regarda faire, depuis l'estrade où il faisait la démonstration, avec un air dépité. Ils n'avaient beau plus se détester, Gally restait Gally et Thomas venait de faire fondre une pile. UNE PILE !

« Newt, ne bouge pas ! Si le liquide te tombe dessus, on est bons pour les urgences, » marmonna le prof.

Le blondinet s'exécuta, envoyant seulement un regard lourd de sous-entendus à son petit-ami qui voulut lui sourire timidement mais ne put que grimacer. L'idée de mettre Newt en danger ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Mais il avait eu l'esprit beaucoup trop occupé par des souvenirs encore trop frais du réfectoire. Newt s'était encore montré extraordinairement vorace alors qu'il clouait Thomas à la table du self et le brun n'avait pas eu la moindre intention de l'arrêter. Alors Newt avait recommencé ses petits jeux pervers et si la cloche n'avait pas retentit, il y avait fort à parier que, cette fois, ils auraient franchi le cap.

Résultat, Thomas n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce que disait le professeur ou ce que montrait Gally et il l'avait montré en ratant totalement leur expérience.

Heureusement, le professeur parvint à nettoyer le bordel de Thomas et il s'essuyait les mains au moment où la porte de la classe s'ouvrit.

La Boite entra alors et tout le monde s'empressa de se lever pour saluer le proviseur adjoint. Ce dernier leur fit signe de se rasseoir et attrapa un garçon par l'épaule pour le faire entrer à sa suite. Un garçon qui devait avoir l'âge de Thomas, pas plus, châtain aux yeux marrons clairs et qui avait l'air complètement perdu mais… avec cette attitude de défi qui signifiait clairement _« je sais peut-être pas ce que je fous là, mais y'a pas moyen que vous vous moquiez de moi._ »

Thomas l'observa attentivement, puisqu'il se trouvait juste devant son bureau et éprouva aussitôt une vive sympathie pour lui. Il avait été le petit nouveau, à peine un mois et quelque plus tôt. Il savait ce que ça faisait de se retrouver dévisagé par des mecs qu'on ne connaissait pas. En revanche, physiquement, ça n'était pas son genre du tout.

Encore une fois, Thomas se dit qu'il n'y avait que de Newt dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux, en fait. Que c'était parce que le Second avait quelque chose en plus, qu'il attirait Thomas, et pas parce que c'était un garçon particulièrement.

« Je vous présente Aris qui vient d'être transféré d'un lycée à l'autre bout du pays qui diffuse le même programme que nous ! J'espère que vous l'intégrerez aussi vite que Thomas, » déclara la Boite, attirant l'attention de Thomas.

« Bienvenue Aris. Tiens, d'ailleurs, assied-toi à côté du Thomas en question, » l'invita le professeur en désignant sa place au nouveau.

Le brun observa ce dernier s'exécuter, le proviseur adjoint quittant la pièce, et entendit Minho chuchoter assez fort dans son dos :

« Oh non, on n'a même pas eu le temps de finir le bizutage de Thomas… Aïe Newt ! »

« Du calme ! » S'exclama le professeur alors que Thomas se retournait sur son siège.

Minho se frottait la joue en fronçant les sourcils, la gomme de Newt sur son bureau. Thomas pivota encore pour se tourner vers son petit-ami, avec un sourire amusé, mais découvrit avec surprise que le blondinet regardait résolument devant lui avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Le brun fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il s'était déjà suffisamment fait remarquer pour la journée et le professeur les rappela à l'ordre à nouveau quand Minho rembraya :

« Thomas restera quand même _notre_ Greenie un peu plus longtemps ! »

Le concerné sourit au ton protecteur du coureur mais son sourire disparut quand il vit l'air morne d'Aris. Il se sentit un peu coupable. Ça ne devait pas être très agréable à entendre comme façon de se faire souhaiter la bienvenue.

Il chuchota :

« T'inquiètes, ils sont tous vraiment cool. Même Minho, il dit juste tout le temps que des conneries, tu t'habitueras vite. »

Aris tourna la tête vers lui et parut le jauger un instant du regard, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si oui ou non, Thomas valait le coup qu'on lui parle. Puis finalement, il lui sourit et Thomas fit de même avant de chuchoter encore :

« Enchanté, c'est moi Thomas. Je sais c'que c'est d'être le nouveau ici ! »

« Aris. Merci, c'est super cool mec, » répondit aussitôt celui-ci à voix basse, désormais beaucoup plus enjoué.

« Newton lâche cette pile, elle ne t'a rien fait ! » S'exclama alors le professeur sidéré, de l'autre côté de la classe.

L'attention de tout le monde se tourna immédiatement vers le sous-délégué qui relâcha l'objet (ou plutôt le balança) d'un geste presque rageur. Thomas ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait et inquiet.

Derrière lui, Minho envoya un coup de pieds dans le dos du brun qui sursauta à peine mais ne manqua pas de se retourner pour foudroyer le coureur du regard. Il détestait l'air qu'il voyait sur le visage de Newt, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Minho lui faisait les gros yeux.

« Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? » Ajouta le professeur, désemparé.

Thomas décida qu'il re-détestait Gally au moment où celui répondit :

« Oh c'est rien, professeur. Juste un peu _d'électricité_ dans l'air. »

 **x**

 **Mouahahaha**

Oui, j'ai **repris le jeu** de la saison 1…

Dans la Saison 1 je faisais des **clins d'œil au premier bouquin et au film**. Dans la Saison 2 j'en fais **par rapport au second bouquin** hihi

On verra si ceux qui l'ont lu reconnaissent **mon plus gros clin d'œil** (et je ne parle pas de **l'arrivée d'Aris** haha Et vous en avez pensé quoi, en passant ? *-*). D'ailleurs, remerciez généreusement **Serena** parce que c'est elle qui m'a trouvée **le passage exact en français** (je lis en VO, mes excuses T-T)

On se dit à **lundi** pour la suite :D

Vous êtes **troooooooop géniaux** !


	3. JE SUIS EN VIE

**JE SUIS DESOLEEEE**

Oh mon dieu, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop peur à qui que ce soit avec cette absence!

Je sais que certains ont du penser que j'avais juste décidé de claquer la porte après le petit coup de gueule que j'ai poussé, et même si, effectivement, il m'a un peu démoralisée, **j'ai jamais planifié d'abandonner des fictions que j'aime et que je compte finir, avec ou sans lecteurs hihihi**

Heureusement, vous êtes plein, nombreux, toujours aussi **adorables** et... c'est quoi ce bordel, les vues sont toujours au nombre astronomique daily... alors que je poste pas. **Je vous remercierai comme il se doit en temps et en heures** *-*

La vérité du coup (vu que ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre) c'est que :

\+ **Je suis en plein déménagement soudain et brutal** (suite notamment aux problèmes d'appart que j'ai eu y'a quelques semaines) et aussi parce que Paris, c'est bien de changer d'appart quand on vit dans un timbre poste très cher hihi

\+ **J'ai un travail mais mon contrat se finit et j'avais une ribambelle d'entretiens d'embauches divers et variés pour retrouver de quoi me sustenter héhé**.

\+ **Je prépare le concours d'entrée trèèèès prochain à l'école de mes rêves.** Un concours complexe et long et JE VEUX LE REUSSIR.

(+ **J'ai une vie sociale** )

\+ **J'ai plus du tout internet sauf sur mon téléphone** ou le 26 du mois, à condition d'avoir sacrifié un bébé chat à la pleine lune

\+ (et c'est le dernier) **j'ai des projets d'écritures plus pros que je devais concrétiser / concrétise en ce moment** et qui, forcément, requièrent le peu de temps, d'énergie et de tapotage sur clavier qu'il me reste.

Oh, et aussi, j'ai l'anniversaire de mes deux parents ce mois ci = retraite en campagne.

 **BORDEL EN VOILA UN EMPLOI DU TEMPS DE MINISTRE** (sauf que moi, j'ai pas de jet privé qui m'emmène voir des matchs de foot à la carte - tristesse)

TOUT CA POUR DIRE :

 **Je n'ai pas disparu, ne disparait pas, continue d'écrire et finirai ces fictions et même je vais revenir très vite désormais!**

C'est juste que le mois de juin c'est... LA **MISERE**. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête et je suis DESOLEE pour la frayeur!

D'autre part, **je réponds petit à petit à toutes les reviews, quelques unes par jour quand j'ai du temps, dans le but de donner une réponse à tout le monde** (aussi bien les longues avec des questions que les courtes avec un joli compliment ou que les petits nouveaux qui débarquent).

 **Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais** (en tout cas, certainement pas au beau milieu d'une fiction en court) et suis de retour sous **une grosse semaine encore** (mais alors GRAND maximum) tout simplement parce qu'en plus d'aimer écrire tout ça, **vous êtes des merveilles**.

 **C'est un bonheur de vous lire, de partager avec vous** , et même après un petit coup bas au moral, vous êtes toujours 99 % à être des rayons de soleil.

Merci pour ça et j'essaie vite vite de vous rendre la pareille avec un nouveau chapitre.

En attendant, **je reviens aussi sur Twitter** vous donner des nouvelles régulières et vous tenir au courant d'éventuels projets hors fic.

Et je termine en souhaitant **bonne chance à tous mes lecteurs/trices passant leur brevet ou bac en cette fin d'année**. J'espère que les fac-eux ont réussis leurs partiels.

(CŒUR)

VOTRE Robin

Ou Robin-ement votre, au choix !


End file.
